Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-15959 discloses a mount structure in which a push-button switch is mounted, comprises a boss provided on a bottom surface of a housing of the device, a packaged circuit board secured to the boss with a screw, a push-button switch mounted on one surface of the packaged circuit board, and an operation button provided to oppose the push-button switch. A stopper rib, which is a counterpart to an end face and a stopper of the packaged circuit board, is provided on a back of the operation button.
When the user pushes the operation button over a predetermined stroke, the stopper rib is brought to butt against the end face of the packaged circuit board and stopper. With this structure, even if a strong force is applied to the push-button switch, the breakage of the switch can be prevented.
However, the above-described conventional push-button switch mount structure, a large space is required inside the housing for the mount. Thus, it is difficult to apply this structure directly to down-sized electronic devices of recent years.